Mario and Pikachu's Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Pikachu reach an impasse. Pikachu recovers from his injuries, but now that Mario is out, the yellow electric mouse mascot of Pokemon must use his good smashing skills to get him back, with some help from others of course. Can Waluigi and the Ice Climbers be able to help Pikachu save the world's favorite pesky plumber? Or will Popo burping and Nana farting hold them back?


Mario and Pikachu were brawling each other, until they got to a point where both of them were tired of fighting. The iconic faces of Nintendo then sat down together on the top platform, overlooking the background of the ever changing Battlefield.

"Do we ever do anything fun besides beat each other up?" Mario asked as she shot some fireballs into the air, having decided to get a sex change to see what it was like to be a girl (haha).

Pikachu shook his head, letting out a quick jolt of electricity. "Honestly, no. I don't know about chu, but I pika think we're trying to hide something that we don't want anyone else to know."

Both of the mascots sighed as they were then equally zapped by lightning, followed by being burnt to a crisp from hot flames. Later on in the hospital within the Smash Bros Mansion, Pikachu made a fast recover, but not Mario, who was unable to get up as her doctor counterpart came in to break the bad news.

"So Pikachu, I'm sure you already know, but Mario here won't be able to do much with him knocked out." Doctor Mario said while adjusting his headgear.

Pikachu shook his head as he grabbed the PhD Mario clone by the coat. "Come on doc, isn't there anything I can do to fix him back to how he used to be before he became a female?"

Dr. Mario thought of something while rubbing his chin, patting Pikachu with his other hand. "Hmm, well there is one way, but it's in one of the newer stages. You'll have to go there either through a battle or via a tour, I'm sure."

Pikachu sighed as he dropped his yellow mouse ears in disappointment, placing his paws on his red face cheeks. "Oh geeze! How will I be able to help Mario if I gotta go through all this nonsense?"

The Mario looking Doctor shrugged. "Considering how much stuff is stuffed into these stages, I'm positive there's something there to help save my plumber counterpart. Just be sure to not get yourself injured in the process."

Pikachu watched as the doctor counterpart to the pesky plumber took off, with the electrical mouse Pokemon turning to Mario knocked out on the bed.

"Don't chu worry, pal, I'm gonna pika fix ya!" Pikachu exclaimed as he did a heroic pose, with his electric power sparkling through his body as he then took off.

Pikachu dashed down the hallway, leaving behind the hospital section as Pikachu dashed past many Smashers and non playable characters, with him going past the gassy Ice Climbers, who were letting out burps as they had their wooden mallets by their side with their belches being frosty and causing the air to get chilly in addition of being stinky.

"Umm, are you two ok?" Pikachu asked as he noticed Popo and Nana burping, feeling a bit disgusted.

"We're **-BORP-** fine!" Popo burped while patting his stomach.

"We're **-BRAP-** okay, man! Just **-BARP-** leave!" Nana belched as she had her hands behind her back.

Pikachu slowly nodded his head as he backed away, proceeding to go back to dashing about through the hallway, bumping into one certain sour assist trophy, the one and only most requested fighter of them all: Waluigi!

"Watch where you're going, you dumb rat!" Waluigi spat angrily as he clenched his left fist. "Not everyone is consistently good like you are!"

"Waluigi, hey! I didn't think you would be here!" Pikachu exclaimed as he moved his stubby arms about.

Waluigi rubbed his hands together as he chuckled. "Well I need to have more fanfiction about me, so I'm forcing myself into this crap!"

"Well if you're gonna be around, then you gotta help me save Mario!" Pikachu pleaded as he held his paws together in a pleading fashion.

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, doing a taunting pose after spinning his purple colored cap around."And why would I want to do that?"

"To be a good person?" Pikachu chimed as a halo appeared above his head, with angelic music playing as the entire area got illuminated heavenly.

"HA! As if I'll help!" Waluigi scoffed as he turned around and prepared to leave.

Pikachu gulped as he began to shake with fright, spotting Toadette farting nearby as he called out to her. The gassy mushroom girl took notice while fanning the air, wondering why Pokemon's mascot would scurry his electrical rodent hide to her.

"I need help to save Mario!" Pikachu exclaimed as he was panicking. "Can you come and help?"

"Nah, he **-FRRT-** owes me and the others for shoving his **-BLORT-** face on shitty games lately." Toadette said above her bassy tuba poots as she had her other hand on her grumbling stomach, constantly farting. " _ **Peeyew...**_ I **-PFFT-** think I'm gonna need a **-FLARB-** diaper change after this!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with the plot!" Pikachu exclaimed as he electrocuted Toadette, proceeding to dash right back to Waluigi as he got onto him, electrocuting him as a means to stop him. "I really need help! I'll give you anything!"

"Will you have me playable in the inevitable new game no matter what?" Waluigi remarked as he grabbed Pikachu by the neck.

Pikachu accidentally zapped Waluigi again as he panted, nodding his head. "I can't guarantee it, but I'll try!"

Waluigi squinted his eyes as he smirked, slamming Pikachu on the ground and slamming him in the air with his purple tennis racket, placing a rose into his mouth with his other hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

Several minutes after dashing down the long hallways of the manor, Pikachu and Waluigi proceeded to head out one of the exits, with the two stopping to see Dry Bowser present there as a cowboy, with them confused as to why the reptilian skeleton was dressed up as such.

"Hey Dry Bowser, what are you doing here?" Pikachu gasped as he moved his lightning bolt shaped tail in confusion.

Dry Bowser shrugged as he adjusted his brown western hat. "Oh, I'm just getting something that was delivered here for me to pick up."

"Does it involve you dressing up like a cowboy?" Waluigi questioned as he pointed at him.

Dry Bowser dusted off some of his dustier bones as he glanced up at the duo. "There's a reason for that."

 _In a rather detailed flashback, Dry Bowser decided to not question the bizarre desert that he stumbled onto as he spotted a green Pokey cactus with a black cowboy hat slowly moving by, making the reptilian skeleton squint his orange eyes within his empty black eye sockets as he brushed back his red hair. Noticing that there seemed to be nothing but a waterfall with rotating wooden platforms and a high rising green rocky formation with a shack resting at the top, Dry Bowser took a look into the bag containing the burgers and fries as he let out a sigh. After finishing up his burger buffet with his fulfilling fries, Dry Bowser was greeted by the infamous bomb chucking rodent known as Mouser who popped out of the sand to challenge the skeletal reptile to a race. Dry Bowser took to Mouser's challenge as they raced to the top of the rocky formation west of the town, with Mouser firing at Dry Bowser and making him lose his bones. However this proved to help him, for Dry Bowser was able to claim victory quite easy, which made Mouser nervous as he wasn't sure how a certain flesh version of the sentient dinosaur bones would react to him losing this badly. Dry Bowser smirked as he took out a burger and several fries he had stuffed within his hollow bones, eating while taking pride in his victory, the desert air not doing a thing to his already dusty bones._

"...So you didn't bother to take off those clothes?" Pikachu asked as he was sucking the ketchup out of the ketchup bottle he got during the flashback story.

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin as he shrugged. "No. I guess I was just too caught up in the situation that I didn't bother to take this gear off."

Waluigi huffed as he patterned his dark purple overalls to be more flashy in appearance. "Well that explains it. Anyway do you wanna help us?"

Dry Bowser shook his head, tipping his hat. "No, I'm going off to do something stupid."

Pikachu and Waluigi exchanged glances with each other as they watched Dry Bowser take his leave towards the sticker storage room, with Waluigi deciding to move on while Pikachu couldn't let go.

"But that's what we're doing-"

"-Sorry but I'm not interested. See you later." Dry Bowser said, ending the chapter on that note as he continued on his way.


End file.
